


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by dils_whisk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dils_whisk/pseuds/dils_whisk
Summary: Phil plans to spend his Christmas at the local bar. He doesn't plan to meet a cute boy while singing a duet (I suck at summaries but I promise it's good)





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

A/N: Merry Christmas!!!! I got a new laptop so to celebrate I wrote this—I think it’s quite cute.  
WC: 1.5k  
Summary: Phil plans to spend his Christmas at the local bar. He doesn’t plan to meet a cute boy while singing a duet (I suck at summaries but I promise it’s good)

The crowd at the bar was quite small, unsurprising as it was Christmas and most people were spending the evening with their family. There were, however, about ten people who, for whatever reason, would rather spend the night downing shot after shot rather than be with their relatives. I was one of these people.  
After I had come out as bisexual, my parents had politely suggested that maybe I shouldn’t attend any more family gatherings. They weren’t necessarily homophobic, they’d just rather not deal with the extended family’s judgment. For the past year, every time our family got together my aunt would make some comment about how my mother messed up raising me; I guess the mockery had finally become too much for my parents. The rejection left a dull ache in my heart, but I understood.  
While I would much rather be with my loved ones in a cozy living room, I had to admit that I was actually having a pretty nice night. The owner of the bar, August, had pulled out the karaoke machine and we were all taking turns singing Christmas carols. Most of the participants were older, drunk men with a voice like a goat, but there had been a few talented singers. A girl with blonde hair had gone up and sung the most sensual, yet also beautiful, version of “Santa Baby” that I had ever heard.  
The crowd broke out into applause as an older lady finished up her version of “Rocking Around the Christmas Tree” with a flourishing bow.  
“Alright, Kathy! What a wonderful performance!” August grinned, adjusting the mic stand. “Who’s next?”  
“He is!” A young man by the door grabbed his friend by the arm and shoved him forward. The brunette blushed, shaking his head. “I-I dunno…”  
Cheers of encouragement rang out from his friend group, and the boy reluctantly made his way to the stage. “Okay um…can I have ‘Baby it’s Cold Outside?’” he tilted the mic down to his lips. “And I’m gonna need someone else to sing the deeper parts…is anyone here a tenor or a baritone or something?”  
I bit my lip, glancing around the room. I paled as August looked dead at me, a smirk playing on his lips. I shook my head, praying someone would volunteer. After five more seconds of silence, I knew I was doomed.  
“Say uh, you can sing that deep, can’t ‘cha, Phil?” August took a sip of his beer grinning smugly at me.  
“I’m really not—“ Dan caught my eyes, giving me a pleading look. I couldn’t say no to him now, not when he looked so hopeful… With a sigh, I downed the rest of my drink (God knows I’d need it) and stood up, earning a few cheers from the crowd.  
I made my way onto the stage, giving the other man a tight-lipped smile. He giggled softly, brushing his hair back. His cheeks were flushed with the alcohol and his eyes were sparkling in the spotlights. I suddenly felt more enthusiastic about singing with him once I realized how hot he was.  
As the music started up, we nervously shuffled closer to the single mic.  
“I really can’t stay,”  
I missed the first part of my line because I was too busy gawking at the other man. His voice was almost prettier than he was. “—i-it’s cold outside,” I quickly muttered, my voice wavering. As my next line came up, I inhaled deeply. I had no idea who this guy was but he was talented and attractive and I wanted to impress him. “But, baby, it’s cold outside,” Dan glanced at me with raised eyebrows as I sang, my voice actually coming out even and clear. It could have just been the alcohol, but I thought I sounded pretty damn good. As the song went on, Dan and I began getting more and more into it. After a while, we were singing more to each other than the crowd.  
“I wish I knew how—“  
“Your eyes are like starlight, now…” I cupped his face, staring deep into his eyes.  
Dan laughed loudly, pushing me away playfully. “…to break this spell.”  
“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.”  
“I otta say no, no, no sir—“  
“Mind if I move in closer?” I stepped forward so our foreheads were nearly touching.  
He ducked past me, smiling smugly. “At least I'm gonna say that I tried…“  
“What's the sense in hurting my pride?”  
As the song continued, we took turns making flirtatious gestures, with each one more laughs and cheers arose from the crowd. When it finally came to the end, we were full-on dancing with each other.  
“’Cause baby, it’s cold,” my voice complemented his as I spun him around, the opposing tones harmonizing perfectly. “Baby, it’s cold outside!” I dipped him dramatically towards the ground in a flamboyant finale.  
The music was drowned out by the sound of applause, but all I could focus on was Dan, who was panting between laughs. Both a bit tipsy, we struggled to stand back up straight and almost fell off the stage.  
“You were brilliant!” Dan laughed as we stepped down on the floor.  
“Me? You were the one they were cheering for!” Dan was about to reply when his friends came up behind him, slapping him on the back and showering him with compliments. While he was preoccupied, I made my way over to August, who greeted me with enthusiasm. “Phil, that was great! I still can’t believe you turned down my brother’s offer to be the lead singer in his band!” I groaned, tuning out the long monologue I had heard on several occasions.  
After a few minutes of the older man’s rant, I heard a voice behind me.  
“Phil?” I spun around, thankful for an excuse to stop talking to the bartender. Dan stood behind me, a bright grin filing the space between his rosy cheeks. “Can I buy you a drink?”  
…  
Dan laughed loudly, nearly choking on his cocktail. “You’re kidding!”  
“Oh, I wish! You should have seen the look on her face!” I replied between laughs.  
Dan and I had been talking for nearly an hour, long after the life of the party left. It turned out that we had a lot in common. He was really sweet, too.  
As our laughter died down I looked up, giving him a small smile. “Can I have your number?’  
Dan nodded cheerfully, pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to me. I quickly typed in my number and saved the contact, returning the device.  
Dan turned his head to look out the window, his eyes following the white trails of snow falling from the sky. “I should really get going, all of my friends have already left and if I wait much longer I won’t be able to catch a cab.”  
“But baby, it’s cold outside!” I teased.  
Dan rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. “Walk me to the door?  
…  
“I had an awesome time tonight, thank you,” Dan smiled up at me. The snow was falling quite heavily and was already beginning to pile up on his head.  
“The feeling is mutual. I didn’t think the best Christmas I’ve had in the past five years would be in a bar with a stranger... that sounded sketchy.”  
Dan laughed softly, his head leaning forward against my chest. I felt my heart flutter at the sudden warmth. He began to pull away, but I quickly placed my hand on the back of his head, pulling him back against me. He slid his arms around my waist as I watched snowflakes flutter down into his curly hair. We remained like that for several moments as I marveled at the way it felt as his chest rose and fell with breath.  
As much as I would have loved to stand like that for hours, Dan had somewhere to be; he slowly pulled away, looking up into my eyes. Unable to help myself, I reached out, brushing a curly strand away from his face. I slowly leaned in, my breath fanning out around his cheeks in a misty cloud. As our cold mouths connected, a warm feeling grew in my stomach. Though chapped, his lips were soft and gentle against mine, the taste of some fruity cocktail dancing on his tongue. We pulled away far too soon for my liking, and despite the kiss being slow and sweet, I was left gasping for air.  
“Wow…” I murmured, an intoxicating buzz dancing around my head.  
Dan smiled up at me coyly, snowflakes catching on his lashes. “Call me,” He whispered with a wink and a grin before turning away and heading off.  
I stood there for several more minutes, smiling dumbly. It wasn’t until August threw the door open to tell me I was beginning to look like a snowman that I headed home.

 

A/N: Updating My Main Books Instead of My One Shots? I don’t know her.


End file.
